


Fantasy of a Vampire

by jjongshoe



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Demons, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongshoe/pseuds/jjongshoe
Summary: Inspired by SHINee's song Nightmare, this story deals with SHINee as mythical creatures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> His light started fading again. A sure sign of his weakness. He would die if he faded completely.
> 
> "You can't leave me. Take my blood", said the vampire, tears streaming down his face.  
> ______________________________________________________________

“Ah Jonghyun-ah, I feel a little sad that we deceived that girl like that. She trusted me and we just used her”.

“You’re too soft. You always have been. That’s the problem with your kind. You have too many emotions”.

Jinki furrowed his brows in annoyance. His kind? What did the vampire know? Jinki was a descendant of one of the most powerful creatures ever known. His ancestor would draw his power directly from the sun and was really terrifying to look at. Over time, his kind had evolved into having human-like features and emotions, not to mention they had become much weaker. Instead of drawing all their power from the energy of the sun, they were able to draw only a quarter of it. Unless they had fed, their light would reduce, and they would die if they had no light left. Jonghyun had absolutely no idea how lucky he was, being undead for several centuries. They had known each other for a long time and started to work together, doubling their strengths and covering up their weaknesses. Jonghyun, with his ability to get inside people’s heads and hypnotize them, and Jinki, with his baby face that made every human trust him, made a great pair. When a human entered their forest, it was a fight between all the creatures to grab and devour him. The last human who’d entered their forest, a girl, was different. For starters, she was so noisy that almost every type of living being in the forest had tried to devour her. For the first time in years, he’d had to fight off everyone else to get his victim. However, his memories of the girl still plagued him.

Jonghyun couldn’t understand why Jinki was so bothered about the incident that had happened earlier. Sometimes, he felt as if he didn’t know him at all. Jinki was the one being whose mind Jonghyun had never been able to enter. The first time they’d met, Jonghyun had had a rude awakening when he’d tried to hypnotize Jinki. He’d been stunned when he’d received a punch to the face. For a guy who looked slender and timid, Jinki possessed a brute force that was completely opposite to his build. For a moment, Jonghyun had felt something other than pain and admiration. He had felt a little flicker of lust. Jinki’s soft features and honey blonde hair, mixed with the bright aura of his, made him utterly stunning. Jinki had never known this, but he made Jonghyun’s cold heart melt each time they saw each other. Each time Jinki’s light diminished, it would send Jonghyun into a state of panic. He really couldn’t imagine not being around him.

Jinki had never understood why Jonghyun had always taken such good care of him. It has taken them a while to stop looking at each other as an enemy. Once they had got used to each other, they had become inseparable. It was unnatural for a demon of light like him, to be friends with a vampire, but he really enjoyed his company. He knew his life would have been very different if he hadn’t met Jonghyun. He would have missed out on knowing someone who always gave him the first share of their kill, lest his aura faded. Someone who’d once risked everything to save him from the shadow creature that had attacked him. Someone who had come to be his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The delicate water sprite watched the fire fairy walk past him, angrily. It really seemed as if he felt no other emotion. Taemin watched with bated breath as another bush was destroyed by the ball of flame that was flung at it. Water sprites loved nature, and Taemin was no exception. It made him angry to see his favorite flowers and trees being destroyed. He was going to put a stop to this.

Minho was in a horrible mood. He wanted to destroy anything and everything that was in his way. A few weeks ago, he’d had a choice prey just blatantly stolen from him, and he still hadn’t gotten over it. He cracked his knuckles and let out another beam into a rose bush, but it strangely didn’t catch fire. Confused, he tried again and heard the sound of his flame sizzling. This had never happened to him before. Was he losing his powers? That couldn’t be it. He looked around to find a boy sitting at the edge of the nearby stream, immersing his feet in the water. Dressed in a pale blue shirt and black pants, with his sharp features, he resembled an elf. Minho continued staring at him, feeling more than a little mesmerized by his sapphire blue eyes. Blinking himself back into reality, with his brows furrowed in concentration, he tried yet again to burn the bush. From the corner of his eye, he saw the boy wave his hand, and he felt a gentle mist touch his face. What kind of elf could control water?

Taemin grinned as he saw the annoyed expression on the fairy’s face each time he doused the flames. The fairy looked almost regal in his red and black robe, and dark hair. He would look really handsome if he smiled. Carefully watching his expressions, Taemin sent a shower of water droplets on him, to douse him.

“Stop it, elf. You don’t know whom you are dealing with”.

“I’m a water sprite, not an elf, and you can call me Taemin”.

“I’m Minho”.

“Well, Minho, you need to learn to trust people. I’ve been watching you for a while now, and I really think you need to relax”.

Minho couldn’t do anything but just glare at Taemin. The nerve of that boy, telling him what to do. Taemin was going to get it, once Minho got dry again. His powers weren’t working at all, as he couldn’t even form a little spark, thanks to Taemin’s antics. His breath got caught in his throat when Taemin came even closer to him and nonchalantly trailed his fingers along his face, almost as if he was tracing his features. For a creature that seemed so delicate, Taemin really was quite compelling.

Although he had Minho under his control for a while, Taemin couldn’t help but feel a little scared. If Minho wanted to, he could increase his flames so much that they would evaporate all of his water. So, he couldn’t push him too much. Although he knew they were in fact, opposites, he really wanted to see if he could change Minho a little bit. He pushed a bit of Minho’s long hair behind his ear, while he lightly ran his tongue along his lower lip.

Why was the sprite looking at him like he wished to eat him? It had been a really long time since Minho had even interacted with anyone. He preferred to stay by himself, but right now, he couldn’t help but wonder if having some company was indeed as bad as he thought it would be.

“Get away from me, sprite. I don’t want to hurt you”.

“I told you before, my name is Taemin. You can’t hurt me. Not when you can’t use your powers”.

“You don’t know me. I’m so angry right now, that I could snap you like a twig”.

“Are you angry because of that girl? I am, too. I had also tried to devour her. If we work together, we can have our revenge on the one who defeated us”.

Minho knew Taemin was right. A combination of fire and water would prove to be difficult for the light being to control. At this time, this alliance was the best. He nodded slowly when Taemin sent forth another shower of water droplets at him. Before he could figure out what was happening, he felt Taemin gently press his lips against his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenderly moving an errant lock of hair from Jinki’s forehead, Jonghyun smiled as he looked down at Jinki dozing on his lap. Off late, he’d got comfortable enough to touch him even unconsciously. It was a good thing that they’d had each other. Jinki was more powerful during the day, whereas his strength was at night. They’d both fed recently, but Jonghyun always wanted to make sure that there was something more for Jinki to have before the sun set for the day. Slowly easing Jinki’s head from his lap, Jonghyun set out to capture another prey. He heard the rustling of the bushes nearby and prepared to strike the expected herd of deer that would graze there. However, once he’d sprung to the other side of the bush, instead of a deer, there was only a dark mass. He watched in silence as the shadow creature made himself visible in his true form. Unlike Jonghyun and Jinki, shadow creatures were able to use their powers all throughout the day. Jonghyun hissed in pain as the creature bared his fangs and attacked him, stabbing him in the wrist with his knife-like nails. Jonghyun could feel his strength leaving him, as he continued to fight. All of a sudden, his mind went black and he fell to his knees. The shadow creature prepared to strip the vampire of his shadow when he was hit by a bolt of light. Jinki glanced at Jonghyun’s unconscious form in horror before assuming his fighting stance. Since it was still day, he was able to imbibe more strength from the sun. He continued striking the shadow creature in anger without even pausing for breath and only stopped when the creature disappeared. Lifting Jonghyun, he walked back to their spot in the forest. Filled with fear, he let out a sigh of relief when Jonghyun opened his eyes.

“I thought I’d lost you, Jonghyun-ah. Don’t ever leave me like that”

“Does that mean you were worried about me?”

Jonghyun saw Jinki blush at the question and smiled.

“Of course I was. I care for you, Jonghyun. I can’t even imagine how I’d survive without you by my side”

“I love you too, Jinki-ah”

Jinki felt his heart beat faster as Jonghyun cupped his face in his hands, and kissed him. As he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, he felt Jonghyun moan as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth

******************************************

Meanwhile, Kibum was furious at being defeated by the light demon. Assuming his shadow form yet again, he wandered about the forest searching for the creature that would be able to defeat the demon once and for all. He followed the trail of burnt leaves until he reached the lair of the fire fairy, who looked as impressive as he’d imagined. With long dark hair with red streaks, there was no doubt that his main power was to control fire. He would be the perfect ally to take down the demon and vampire.

Minho was surprised to see what looked like a dark cloud approach him. He gaped as the cloud turned into a blonde creature with a dark aura swirling around him.

“Get out of my lair, creature or prepare to suffer the consequences”

“I’ve come to ask for your alliance, fairy, and not to fight”

Kibum saw the fire fairy falter a little, and took his chance.

“We have a common enemy, fairy. We can defeat the light demon together”

Minho seemed rather suspicious as this was the second creature to approach him for an alliance. The shadow creature was handsome, albeit not pretty like the water sprite, but Minho still felt a tiny spark of interest.

“Alright. Let me know when you plan to strike. I know a water sprite, Taemin who also has a score to settle with him”

“Thank you, fairy. I’m sure we will work well together. I’m Kibum”

“Minho”

Kibum shook Minho's’ outstretched hand and laughed, just imagining the downfall of the demon who had bested him. The demon and vampire surely had another think coming. It would be three against two, and there were no doubts as to who would win this battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Key spent his time thinking of how they could overpower the light demon. Three versus two would just make it too easy. If they didn't want the demon to have much strength, they would have to attack at sunset, before the vampire brought him something to feed on. He'd watched them both for quite a long time so that he'd become familiar with their habits and routine. He knew the vampire could be easily overpowered, and that it was the light demon who needed to be watched. From his last encounter with them, he knew that if they were separated, they could easily be defeated. The best time to attack would be when the vampire had gone hunting while the demon slept. Fire, water and his shadow. He was glad he'd secured this alliance. The combination of their powers was required in order to make his plan work.

Meanwhile, Minho hid a smile as he watched Taemin dancing daintily and gracefully along the bank. He created little step like waves and continued to dance his way higher and higher above. He was amazed by how flexible Taemin was, but then again water sprites were the most graceful of all the creatures in the forest. He couldn't stop thinking about that fleeting little kiss Taemin has given him. Truth be told, Taemin was all he could think about. Fire and Water. They were opposites. The only thing that seemed to worry him was the fact that he could destroy Taemin in a heartbeat. Perhaps it would make more sense for him to choose the shadow creature, but he was unable to get Taemin out of his thoughts.

Taemin enjoyed the attention he was getting from Minho. He knew he had greatly startled the fire fairy, but it had definitely been worth it. From the corner of his eye, he saw Minho smile, which made him feel good. Minho's good looks became even more apparent when he smiled. Smiling to himself, Taemin threw up a shower of the smallest water droplets directly at the sun that was shining on Minho's face so the tiny sparkles appeared to be mini rainbows.

Enthralled by the sparkly water droplets, Minho watched, fascinated as Taemin continued to dazzle him. He had never experienced anything like this before. He laughed, happily and was rewarded with such a smile so filled with sunny warmth that made him doubt why he had always chosen to be so reclusive. He saw a dark cloud approaching them from a distance and knew that it was Kibum, the shadow creature who'd come to inform them that it was time to strike. He beckoned to Taemin to step out of the water and waited for Kibum to assume his true form. 

"Minho, the demon is on his own now. This will be the perfect time to strike"

Taemin simply shrugged his shoulders and followed Kibum and Minho to where the demon lay, resting. He turned to the shadow creature to hear what his plan was. In order to gain control over the light demon, they first had to make sure that he couldn't see a thing. Minho lit a spark and set it to the water droplets that Taemin threw to the sky. With a sizzle, the water evaporated and turned into a light mist, to which Kibum sent a bit of his shadow, just to test the waters.

***************************************************

Jinki awoke with a start, to find that everything was dark. Had he slept through the sunset? This had never happened before. He looked around to find that Jonghyun was nowhere to be found, which was odd. He'd usually be back before it got dark. When he looked up at the sky, he could see darkness only in the area above him, which kept increasing. He took a step back to figure out what was happening when he heard the sound of a twig breaking.

"Jonghyun-ah, is that you?"

"You wish. You thought you'd seen the last of us, hadn't you?"

Just then, the darkness reduced and he could make out the shape of three silhouettes. As they stepped forward, he saw the shadow creature whom he'd defeated a few days ago. He was back, with reinforcements this time. Focusing his energy, he let out a beam of light towards the creature who was immediately protected by a shield of water. Dodging as a ball of fire flew at him, he hoped Jonghyun was alright. True, he could defeat each of them separately, but without his whole power, he didn't have much of a chance. He jumped as a cold mist hit his face, followed by the dark cloud that blinded him, once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Jinki could feel himself growing weaker, especially since there was no more sun. If he had to stay alive, he needed to feed immediately. It was beginning to get increasingly difficult for him to keep dodging their teamed attacks. The worst part was the dark mist, which overpowered his feeble beams of light, not allowing him to see a thing. He managed to dodge a lot of the attacks by relying only on his hearing. 

Taemin paid keen attention to the light demon and noticed how he cocked his head to one side and then jumped out of the way when Minho flung a fireball at him. So, the demon has a keen sense of hearing. All they had to do, was increase the noise around them, and that way, he wouldn't be able to escape them. Winking at Minho, he pointed to a tree which had little dark bats hanging from the branches, and grinned at their telepathy when Minho immediately set fire to it.

Surrounded by a dark mass of bats, with their screeching and squeaking all around him, Jinki couldn't focus on his enemies to figure out the direction of their attacks. He fell flat on his back, after taking quite a big hit from the fire fairy. Was this it? Was this how it was all going to end? He closed his eyes and thought of how Jonghyun would manage. Once he was gone, it was just a matter of time before the shadow creature defeated Jonghyun. He'd just discovered his true feelings for Jonghyun and he was about to lose him.

Meanwhile, Jonghyun had completed his hunt, when he spotted that a certain area of the forest had suddenly grown dark. This could only be the work of the shadow creature he had encountered earlier. Filled with foreboding, Jonghyun ran as fast as he could, towards where he'd left a sleeping Jinki. The clearing smelled of smoke. Praying that he wasn't too late, he rushed to the side of Jinki, who lay on the ground, with his eyes fluttering. He saw the three silhouettes, of the other creatures in the forest, who had chosen to attack Jinki when he was alone. He cradled Jinki's body in his arms, with tears streaming down his face, as he raised his face to look at those who had done this to him. As he had expected, it was the work of the shadow creature, but he'd managed to involve a fire fairy and water sprite as well. He wouldn't let them come any closer. He would protect Jinki with his life.

Taemin felt a sudden pang as he watched the vampire rock the demon's body in his arms, his whole body shivering as he sobbed. Had they gone too far? He didn't want to kill the demon but just wanted to hurt him. The demon had a tiny bit of power left, but would definitely not last through the night. He saw the demon raise his hand and touch the vampire's face.

"I don't feel good, my love"

Taemin continued to just stare at the demon whose light started fading again. It was a sure sign of his weakness, which meant that he would die once it faded completely.

"You can't leave me. Take my blood" said the vampire, tears streaming down his face.

Stepping aside to wipe away his own tears, Taemin heard an eerie sound in the distance, as his vision was shrouded in red. Stunned, he glanced at Minho and Kibum whose faces matched his fear.

Minho couldn't believe his eyes, as he looked up at the blood moon. It happened very rarely, but each time it did, it caused the werewolves in the forest to go berserk, almost as if there was someone else controlling them. He remembered the time it had happened last. That was when he had lost his family. Only the light demon was strong enough to battle them, but he was close to death, because of him.

He stepped towards the vampire, who had cut his arm by now and was frantically trying to get out enough blood to save the demon.

"Step aside, vampire"

"You'll have to go through me first"

"I want to help you. Look around you. Tonight is the night of the blood moon. I need the light demon back, more than you do. He's the only one strong enough to help us face those werewolves"

Jonghyun stared at the fire fairy in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he wasn't trying to hurt Jinki anymore. He tried to flex his muscles to allow his blood to flow out faster into Jinki's mouth, but it wasn't enough. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into the deep blue eyes of the water sprite.

"You must be tired, vampire. Let me help"

Taemin slashed his wrist and let his sky blue blood join the vampire's into the demon's mouth. This was the only way they could bring the demon's strength back. Both he and the vampire had lost a good amount of blood, but the demon's light still wasn't bright enough. He looked at Minho and Kibum, wondering what they should do next.


	6. Chapter 6

"This won't do. He is still too weak"

At this rate, it was going to take them ages to get the light demon back, not to mention the fact that Taemin and the vampire had lost too much of their blood already. They really didn't have much time. He could hear the howls coming closer and closer.

"We need to move fast. It is only a matter of time till they find us. My lair would be the safest for now. Taemin and the vampire need time to recuperate and get their strength back"

Between them, Kibum and Minho managed to lift Jinki and guide the weary Taemin and Jonghyun to safety. Kibum felt his conscious prick him for the first time in years, as he watched the way the vampire was struggling to save his friend. He truly only wanted to teach the demon a lesson. He hadn't thought of the consequences even once, before just charging. As part of his penance, he offered to go out and search for prey while Minho watched over the three beings in his care. Shifting to his shadow form, he glided about, until he saw a large wild boar that he knew would give them all a significant amount of strength. Attacking it ferociously, he absorbed the carcass into his shadow as he couldn't afford to carry the meat back, especially when there were zombie werewolves on the loose. On his way back to the other side of the forest, he spotted a lone werewolf and took his chance to figure out their weakness. Creeping stealthily, he grabbed a bit of the werewolf's shadow and started to reel it in. The werewolf jumped up immediately and looked around, its eyes glowing red. Kibum moved away quickly, as he saw the wolf sniff the area where he was, just a moment ago. With their heightened sense of smell, there was no doubt that these creatures were indeed, formidable.

"Minho, I'm worried. What if we don't get the demon back to his full strength in time? I can give him some more of my blood"

"Don't. You're already too weak, Taemin. Once Kibum gets back with food, we'll all feel a lot better"

Jonghyun was amazed at how the sprite and fairy supported each other. They seemed to be opposites, just like him and Jinki and they already had a spark between them. He blinked back his tears as Jinki cleared his throat faintly.

"Jonghyun-ah, you look tired. Rest a while"

"Not unless you're back, Jinki-ah. your light is still faint. I'm afraid to leave you, even for a minute"

Hearing the love in the vampire's voice, Taemin felt happy that the demon was loved by someone even more than he loved him.

"Jonghyun, don't worry. We won't let anything happen to him"

Just then, Kibum returned with his prey and they all fed together. Although the quantity wasn't enough, all except Jinki were able to regain their strength. Throughout their meal, Minho's brows were furrowed as he kept thinking of how they were going to face the beasts. Now that Kibum had seen them firsthand, he knew they needed to be extremely vigilant.

"Kibum, I've got it. The demon draws his light from the sun. If we generate that amount of heat, we can bring his strength back"

"I don't understand how this can happen. In case you haven't noticed, it is night now and we can't wait till the sun rises"

"I control fire. If I can increase my power to its maximum, I think I would be able to generate as much heat as the sun, which the demon could easily absorb"

"Let's try it. I think you're right. This has a chance to work"

His blue eyes glittering with unshed tears, Taemin led Minho away from the others for a few moments.

"I'm glad that you're able to do the right thing. I'm really going to miss you, Minho. Know that I'll always care for you"

"Taemin, I don't understand what you're talking about"

"With that amount of heat, I will evaporate. I won't be able to withstand it at all"

"Trust me. I won't let you slip away from me. I'll protect you always"

After dropping a featherlight kiss to Taemin's open mouth, Minho walked towards the other beings. Taking Jinki's hand, he led him to the mouth of his lair.

"Kibum, shield Taemin and the vampire. Neither of them will be able to handle the heat. I'll take the demon to a secluded area in the forest and use my powers. Don't leave the lair until you hear the sound of our return"

"Go. I'll protect them"

As Minho walked away with the demon, Kibum spread his aura around the lair. He manipulated his shadow to form a wall that covered the mouth of the cave and waited patiently. His aura was powerful enough to absorb the smoke that would be generated by Minho and strong enough to keep the heat away from the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

Jinki was stunned as he was led to a secluded portion of the forest. Never in his wildest dreams had he even imagined that the fire fairy would help him. After all, they were natural enemies that hated each other.

"Wait here, demon. I'll move a little further away and then turn up the heat. See if you're able to absorb it"

Why was he helping him? Whatever the reason was, Jinki was just thankful that he wouldn't be leaving Jonghyun alone.

Minho grunted as he tried to increase his flames more and more in order to reach the same level of heat as the sun. Try as he might, he was unable to remove the thoughts of the water sprite from the back of his mind. He could smell the singed leaves of all the trees that surrounded him but knew this wasn't the highest he could go. This wasn't even close enough. Struggling, he put every last bit of energy he had and increased his flames tenfold and scorched the entire area.

Jinki watched the fire fairy try his hardest to reach his highest potential, and was shocked as he saw his hair turn into flames. With the way he was going, it was just a matter of minutes before the fairy would ignite the entire forest. The ground the fairy stood on was covered in hellish flames, and Jinki stepped closer so that he could absorb the energy. Bracing himself, he shouted to Minho to fire a beam at him.

What was wrong with the demon? Minho shuddered to think of what would happen if the heat of the beam he sent was too low. If it was high enough, then the demon would easily be able to absorb it, but he would be attacked if it wasn't great enough.

"Demon, wait. I don't think this is hot enough. You could get hurt"

"I trust you. Do it. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get back to the others"

Minho took a deep breath before creating a beam with all the power and energy he could muster. Watching it hurtle towards the demon, he felt a small tremor of fear touch his heart. He heard the sound of a small explosion, and fell to his knees, just hoping that he had missed.

*********************************************************************

Meanwhile, Kibum had started to absorb all of the smoke that was created by Minho's heat into his aura. After a while, it started getting too hot even for him to handle. Hoping this heat had been enough for the demon, he stretched his aura even further, to protect Taemin and the vampire.

Taemin, on the other hand, had crept to the darkest corner so as to not be affected by the heat. He could feel himself getting more and more heated by the minute. This was indeed what he had been afraid of. It was just a matter of time before he evaporated.

Jonghyun watched the little sprite cower in a corner, and felt genuinely worried. Rushing to his side, he took his hand to find that it was warm. The normally sapphire blue eyes had turned into sky blue and he watched Taemin struggling to breathe. The sprite needed to be taken to the stream, and fast, if he was to be saved. 

Kibum saw a flash of light and knew there would be a heatwave that would hit them shortly.

"Brace yourselves. I don't know if I would be able to stop this one"

Closing his eyes, he struggled to keep the protection in place with every last ounce of his strength. Feeling a huge wave of heat hitting his aura, he finally withdrew it all and turned around to see that the vampire had protected Taemin with his own body.

"Jonghyun, you...you protected me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Taemin. Let's get you to the stream. You need water"

*******************************************************

Once the smoke had cleared, Minho went closer to see the damage that he'd caused when his vision was marred by a dazzling flash of light. With his heart in his throat, he walked towards the light to find the demon, restored to his full health and glory.

"Thank you, Minho"

"You're welcome, demon"

"You can call me Jinki"

"Let's go back to my lair, Jinki. The attack may start anytime"

**********************************************************

Fully hydrated, Taemin and the others were back at the lair when they saw Minho and Jinki return, arm in arm. With uncharacteristic emotion in his eyes, Minho swung an elated Taemin around while Jonghyun and Jinki embraced each other.

"It's almost time. We need to prepare ourselves to fight for our lives. These werewolves are dangerous"

"All of their senses have heightened since the last time this happened, and we are just five against twenty or thirty of them"

"If we bring them near the stream, I'd be able to use that water as well"

"That's a good idea, Taemin. We've all got our strengths, and we'll be able to take them on and defeat them for sure"


	8. Chapter 8

There was no doubt about it. It was finally time. The five beings got into a V formation as they heard the howls approaching them. A pack usually had 20 wolves, but when they were affected, all of the zombie werewolves would form a pack together. At that moment, Jinki and Minho were the strongest in the group and were going to lead the attack. Stretching his aura all around the area, Kibum was able to form a sort of screen so the wolves wouldn't be able to see them. Bracing themselves mentally, they waited for the wolves to attack. Less than five minutes later, they could see around 50 wolves snarling and rushing towards them. As Kibum had expected, although their vision was not clear, these wolves clearly relied on their superior and heightened sense of smell to pinpoint the location of all the beings. Minho and Jinki continued to hurl fire and light at the wolves and managed to slow them down for a while when they suddenly changed direction and seemed to focus only on Taemin. The gentle water sprite was the easiest to scent. Although he kept pushing them away with waves, they just kept advancing on him.

"Kibum, can you stretch your aura over Taemin? They seem to be sensing only him"

"They seem to be a lot stronger than we thought, Jonghyun. We won't be able to destroy them at all"

"If we can just hold them off till the blood moon is over, that would be more than enough"

"They're too strong. When we cut off their vision, they're using their hearing and sense of smell"

"Not for long"

Jonghyun sent a mind strike to the wolf closest to Taemin and watched as it stopped in its tracks. Maybe, just maybe he could be able to hypnotize it. He slowly crept into the wolf's brain to hypnotize it into stopping the attack but failed as the wolf wasn't in control of its actions. He continued to send mind strikes until he was finally able to hit the part that controlled the olfactory senses, which made the wolf fall, spread-eagled to the ground, and unable to move. Although these effects weren't lasting, this would hold them off for a long time. From the corner of his eye, he could see Jinki and Minho fighting side by side, with both resorting to physical attacks as well as their powers. It warmed his heart to see those who were natural enemies, fighting together and protecting each other. He continued to use mind strikes for a few more wolves until he felt a headache like he'd never experienced before.

Minho saw around five wolves lying motionless by Taemin's feet, and spotted Jonghyun on his knees, with his head in his hands. Shooting more beams of fire, he rushed to his side.

"Jonghyun, are you alright?"

"Mind strikes work on these wolves, but they're too strong in their current state. If they're a lot weaker, I will easily be able to turn off their olfactory senses and stun them from inside"

Jinki's knuckles were raw and bloody, as he continued to wreak havoc on the werewolf army. With his strength, he was the only one who was able to get as close as possible to the wolves and strike them directly, without getting too injured. Feeling a light spray of water on his face, he turned around to find Jonghyun on his knees.

"Jonghyun-ah"

"Don't worry about me. Just keep attacking. I've figured out how to stun them"

By now, more than half of the wolves were weakened significantly from the injuries they had sustained, but the rest of them were still strong. Once again, using their combined powers, Minho, Taemin, and Jinki continued to strike. Panting, they looked around them to see that all the wolves were now on the ground, struggling to stand up. Immediately, Jonghyun stood up and used up the last of his strength in sending a group strike to all the minds, thereby rendering them unconscious.

Immensely worried, Jinki caught Jonghyun as he swayed and almost fell.

"You've done well, Jonghyun-ah. Now, rest. I will watch over you always"

Smiling weakly, Jonghyun tucked a strand of Jinki's hair behind his ear.

"I know, Jinki-ah. I love you. Always have, always will"

The five of them huddled together on the grass with Jonghyun snuggling close to Jinki, watching the blood moon fade to its normal color. Things would now slowly get back to normal, and those injured werewolves would soon be able to control themselves. For the next 50 odd years or so, the forest and its beings would be safe.

Slipping an arm around Minho's waist, Taemin pulled him closer and rested his head onto his shoulder.

"We make a great team, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. All five of us. Together"


End file.
